Amuke
Wedding preparations began soon after, but it never happened that year. People continued to ship Amuke, and both Amber and Luke kept it in their siggys, but nothing happened for a few months. On March 17, 2017, Bobcat had had enough. Multiple attempts had been made to create the Amuke Wedding, but they had all fallen through. Finally, she just threatened the bride and groom into planning a date and the events. The post proved successful, with both Amber and Luke agreeing to a ship wedding on March 25, 2017. (Well, the date jumped around a bit, but that's what it ended up being) The Wedding The wedding was planned accordingly, although it was not a traditional ceremony "I like the volcano idea. While they are saying their vows, we'll wrap 'em up in shipping tape, hoist them up on rope, open up a wormhole to a volcano, and dangle them above it. I also think that instead of an organ playing when they walk in, we need a Mariachi Band. Or Polka. Or tango. Or a soulful recorder solo. Or the ukulele. OR ALL FIVE! >:] We should replace throwing rice with throwing styrofoam packing peanuts. I know a place where you can order them. They're super fancy; they come in pink. Oh yeah. The newly shipped need to ride off in a hearse. Or a chariot drawn by a pack of gerbils. The ring bearer can also be an actual bear, that's all the rage now in Guam." a-Bobcatt" Wdng invitations went out soon afterwards. "To: T39CMB, IRMB, WoFMB, HOMB, TQMB, and all other MBs of Scholastic- From: The SAMB My fellow Scholastic MBers, we, the SAMB, are greatly honored to invite you to the SAMB on Friday the 25 for the wedding of Amberwolf and Luke (how would you say this part in a most sophisticated way?). Because Bobcat decided to electrocute us (in case thy cannot tell, the bride and groom are writing this) if we wouldn't do the wedding already since we've procrastinated for months so. Also the sophisticated manner has now been dropped because it was weird. HOPE TO SEE YOU THERE. " The wedding took place on March 25, although the celebrations continued for a week. The honeymoon was also very exciting. The happy couple left the wedding in a chariot drawn by gerbils, and went to the Amazon Rainforest. "*pulls out phone* Okay, I just booked you guys a quality honeymoon in the Amazon Rainforest. I know there are "safe" parts, prepared for tourists, but they are sooooo boring. Instead...*hands over small tent to Luke* Yes, it leaks, but...*rummages around in duffel bag* Duct Tape! Now, there's a special campsite just for you two, 50 miles from civilization. It's not really a "campsite" but the little old man assures me that it provides the full jungle experience. He did mention a minor termite and fire ant infestation, but I'm sure it won't cause you any trouble. Oh! The man you talked to, Bobcat? Isn't he the- Bob: *duct tapes mouth* I'm sure it'll be fine. Also, since even that would be a little boring, I spiced it up a bit. Heheh. *clears throat* Don't worry about the chickens. *laughs evilly*" -Bobcat and Ever Category:Ship